


flowers of flesh and blood

by soggyjulpod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyjulpod/pseuds/soggyjulpod
Summary: the force-sensitive daughter of the senator of cisora recalls her relationship with anakin skywalker.—available to read on my wattpad and tumblr @soggyjulpod
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. youth

warnings: none

—

the first time [y/n] met anakin was when she was 15 years old. 

the morning was groggy and the rinton manor had gloomy uneasiness throughout. the day previous, word had reached cisora of the assassination attempt on their senator on coruscant. the news had sent [y/n] into a panic. she had desperately tried to contact her father several times but only got a vague hologram message informing her of his arrival the following day. 

she ate breakfast alone, anxiously waiting for her father. the oatmeal that the chef had made was quite bland, but the girl never had the heart to tell him, her father on the other hand never had a problem berating the staff, she stifled a laugh at the memory. she glanced down at her dog, bee, who laid at the foot of her chair. the dog whined and stood up, snuggling against [y/n]’s leg, she smiled and pet the dog.

“since you’ve been a good girl recently, i’ll give you a little treat” she speaks softly to her dog. the girl takes the bowl of oatmeal and places it on the floor. the dog eagerly eats it up at the speed of light. [y/n] giggles at bee’s silly behavior.

“come on bee let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here.” she remarks, leaving the table and walking outside to the gardens, bee happily trotting along beside her. the gardens have always been her favorite part of her home. she felt that here, she could finally breathe.

—

as [y/n] was messing around with her dog, she heard commotion outside of the main entrance. she stopped what she was doing and ran towards the door, bee following closely after her, “father!” she yells out as she opens the door and hugs him.

behind her father there were two figures she didn’t recognize, a man and a boy about her age. bee startled by the strangers, started barking at them.

her father barely acknowledged her, “control your mutt, [y/n]. we have guests.” he orders in a stern voice. the [hair color] muttered a quick apology with a frown and picks up bee in her arms. she follows behind her father and the two strangers whom her father seems to trust.

[y/n] studies the two figures with curiosity, from the robes she assumed that they were jedi. the younger one had short dirty blonde hair along with the signature padawan braid, the older one had reddish short hair and a beard.

the four entered the grand meeting room, [y/n] barely got to go into the room as her father often had cisora official over to discuss plans and other government decisions. the jedi sat across from the two rintons.

“this is my daughter, [y/n] rinton,” her father introduces her. she gives the jedi a weak smile.

“hello young one, i’m jedi master, obi-wan kenobi and this is my padawan, anakin skywalker.” the bearded man says gesturing to the boy sitting next to him. without a missed beat, her father started to discussed his next political meetings. the girl practically stared in disbelief that her father seemed to be unfazed that someone tried to kill him.

“pardon my interruption senator, but i believe it's best if we inform your daughter of our arrangement” obi-wan addresses her father, he gives the jedi a curt nod.

obi-wan turns to the girl, “as you know there has been an attempt on your father, the jedi council has assigned us to protect you two for the time being.” 

“the two of us?” [y/n] inquires. “yes, we haven't ruled out that whoever is after your father won’t come for you as a way to get him.” 

“that’s just fantastic.” she mumbles sarcastically to herself, in front of her the padawan cracks a small smile from her sarcastic comment. 

the senator continued his discussion over political plans with obi-wan. [y/n]’s mind drifted off to the plans she had for that night, like most days she would sneak off to meet with friends, but the jedi threw a wrench in her plans. 

the manor was always easy to sneak out of, it was not often guarded. she didn't have to go through any extra measures to make sure that she's able to sneak away undetected. but now with the jedi and their force detection she wasn't sure if it would be that simple.

a voice distracted her from her thoughts, “you are dismissed [y/n]”. she smiles, “thank you father.” she remarks and picks up the dog on her lap into her arms. she quickly dashes out of the room. 

“anakin go.” obi-wan motions for his apprentice to follow the girl. “yes master.” anakin says as he follows behind her.

[y/n] felt his presence behind her, “why are you following me?” she asks the padawan who hurried up to catch her pace. “i’m assigned to protect you. it is my duty as a jedi to-”

“you mean padawan?” she interrupted the blond’s speech. he glares at her. “for your information, miss.rinton i’m very capable and skilled even if i am a padawan.” he sneers, emphasizing her name. 

“great!” she exclaims sarcastically, “you’re my glorified babysitter.” 

“if you want to put it that way then yes, i am to be with you at all times.” he retorts.

“lucky me.” she sighs and rolls her eyes. bee starts to wiggle in her arms, curious to inspect the person in front of them. [y/n] put bee down and she races to anakin, jumping at his legs.

the padawan laughs nervously trying to pet and calm down the dog, “your dog’s very friendly.” he laughs as he kneels down and bee licks his face causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. the girl lets out a small giggle before quickly contorting her face in the same bored expression.

“bee, come on, leave the padawan alone.” she commands, emphasizing anakin’s title. the dog whines and sprints next to [y/n]. 

“if you’ll excuse me, i’ll be in my room.” [y/n] digresses and turns around leaving anakin on the floor. 

“hey, wait up!” the blond calls after her as he gets up and chases after her. right as he was going to reach the entrance to her room, the door slammed shut in front of his face. “leave me alone, padawan!” [y/n]’s muffled voice is heard from the other side.

“maker, how am i going to deal with that girl.” anakin sighs leaning on the door.


	2. teen romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader meets with a friend, at night [y/n] and anakin sneak off to a party

warning: language, underaged drinking, violence, mild sexual harassment 

—

the same afternoon [y/n] layed on the couch in the large parlor in her room, bored out of her mind staring at the ceiling. bee was laying on her chest minding his own business. unknown to her, none of her friends had snuck in through one of the large windows in the parlor.

“[y/n]!” her friend yelled out. [y/n] screamed out in surprise, she sprang from the couch causing her dog to fall down with a yelp.

“oh maker, you scared the shit out of me!” she laughs out. the two girls giggle to themselves, “so are you coming to-” her friend began to speak but was interrupted by anakin bursting into [y/n]’s room with his lightsaber in hand.

“get away from her!” the blond ordered to the threat he was yet to identify, his eyes darted around the large parlor. the two girls exchanged looks, “relax padawan, i’m fine” she says.

“but i heard a scream.” he says confused. [y/n] sighs, “i’m fine, this is my friend,” she gestures to her friend. “you can go away now.” she says, shooing him away. the jedi nods and exits.

her friend, rocinia, turns to her with an intrigued expression, “who was that?” the redhead inquires, wiggling her eyebrow. [y/n] rolls her eyes, “he’s assigned to be my bodyguard.”

“lucky! why do you always get the cute guys.” her redheaded friend complains as she kneels down to pet the dog.

“ro, shut up, he’ll hear you!” she hissed at her friend. “let him hear” rocinia jokes, sending her a playful wink. 

“he’s really only here because someone might try to kill me to get to my dad.” [y/n] blurts. rocinia’s face drops, “seriously? those psychos after your father might try to get you?”

“yeah” she mutters. rocinia laughs awkwardly, “lets go to the gardens, i think we both need some vitamin d.”

the two girls exit her room, anakin and bee trailed behind them. they chattered about the latest gossip from their school mates as they stroll through to gardens.

“elijoh seriously said that?” that boy was always on her last nerve, he had been trying to ask her out for the last year but never seemed to take a hint.

“yes! what else do you expect from him” the two girl giggle. 

“hey about tonight, are you still-” rocinia asks but was quickly shushed by [y/n] who motioned her head to the blond who was a few yards behind them. 

“ro, my bodyguard is literally behind us, do you wanna be louder?” she sarcastically asks. 

“sorry,” the redhead winces, “are you still coming out tonight?” she whispers lowly. [y/n] nods her head. “i just have to find a way to get away without being noticed.” 

the watch on the redhead’s wrist started beeping, “shit, i gotta go or my mom’s going to kill me”

the two girls shared a hug, “i'll see you later, good luck.” rocinia whispers the last part. 

—

[y/n] sat in front of her vanity putting the final touches on her hair. “perfect,” she smiles to herself in the mirror. she gets up and puts on the cheesy angel wings on her back. the girl quietly tiptoes to her bedroom door and places her ear on the door to see if the padawan was outside. 

bee whined as he follows his owner, the girl shushes the dog in a panic. she could hear soft snoring from him, she smirked to herself, it was now or never. 

“bee, you stay here.” she commands the dog as she place him on her bed.

[y/n] tiptoed to one of the large balconies, she mouths one final ‘stay’ to bee before she carefully climbed to the side where there were vines leading to the bottom. she grabs onto the vines and slowly begins to climb down.

she bites her lip, concentrating on safely making it to the bottom

“what do you think you’re doing?” the voice startles her, making her lose her grip on the vines, her eyes clamp shut in panic and she falls down two stories with a shriek.

[y/n] opened her eyes to anakin’s relieved face, he had caught her. the girl’s heart was racing as the two made eye contact. they stare at each other without a word being spoken for what seemed like forever.

the girl purses her lips, “you can let go of me, i’m fine,” she says patting his shoulder. the blond mumbles a quick apology and puts her on her feet. [y/n] pats down her dress and fixes her wings, she looks the padawan up and down before turning on her heel and continuing her journey.

“what do you think you’re doing?” anakin repeats as he follows after her. “out,” she dismisses his concern. he reaches out and grabs her forearm.

“you’re not allowed out.” the blond states as he tries to pull her back towards the manor. “says who?” she retorted. he turns to her, “me. i’m in charge of your safety, [y/n].” he says in a frustrated tone.

“actually, anakin, if you are in charge of my safety, you have to go wherever i go,” she says with a smug smile, the padawan’s eyes narrow. “face it anakin, you're my bitch now.” [y/n] says, tugging her arm out of his grasp. 

“now where was i before i was rudely interrupted? ah, yes! party time!” she thinks out loud.

[y/n] motions for the padawan to follow her, “are you sure this is best thing to do? i mean there’s people that might be trying to kill you.” anakin asks as he begrudgingly follows her.

“good thing you’re with me then.” she smiles. the two followed the dirt path that led away from the back of the manor and into the woods.

“where are we going?” the blond questions. “a party, as i previously stated” she repeats, “have you ever been to a party, anakin?”

“i've accompanied my master to some galas and balls.”

the girl laughs, “no, i mean like a party with people of our age, drinking, smoking and making out.” she explains. he shakes his head.

“you're like, what, 17? and you haven't been to a party.”

“sixteen,” he corrects, “and no, stuff like that is against the jedi code.” the blond says in disbelief that she would ever think he would ever be involved in stuff like that.

“lucky for you, i’m here to help you be a real teenager.” she jabbed at him. he rolls eyes. 

the two continued to walk side by side on the path.  
“why are you dressed like that?” anakin inquired as he fully examined her clothes.

“i’m an angel, can’t you tell?” she says pointing to the wings, “it's a costume party.”

the pair stop at a crossroads, in the patch of grass between them there was a blue bike. [y/n] pulled the bike up and sat on the seat.

“hop on, padawan.” she tells him as she pats the back of the seat. 

“seriously?” the blond sighs. “yes, if you want to get there faster get on.” the girl explains. with a groan he takes a seat behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

—

the pair arrived to a manor similar to [y/n]’s, from the outside you could hear the booming music and the colored lights.

the girl got off the bike and made her way to the entrance. anakin stood in awe at the sight in front of him.

“you haven't seen anything yet padawan,” she smirks, “follow me.” she beckons for him to come to her. 

as the two entered a few people she went to school greeted her. anakin followed [y/n] into the kitchen where she grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of liquor from the isle. she poured the alcohol into the glasses. 

she reaches out one of the shots for him to take. he laughs nervously, “no thanks, one of us has to stay sober.” 

“more for me then.” [y/n] smiles and downs the two shots back to back, her face scrunches up in disgust. “holy shit, that was strong.” the two laugh. the girl stops, “oh my maker i love this song!” she squeals.

“may i have this dance,” [y/n] requests in a posh accent, extending her hand so he could join her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. 

“no thanks, i'll just stay over here.” anakin replied, giving her an awkward smile.

she frowns, “well i’m going to go do stupid stuff, you can stay here and be miserable for all i care.” she shouted over the music. 

anakin leaned back onto the wall as he watched [y/n] swerve into the ball of grinding teens. he observed her quietly, from the moment he had met her he had felt a sort of pull to her.  
he shakes his head, “don’t get invested.” he reminds himself.

on the dance floor [y/n] danced with rocinia who she had found. the redhead handed her a can of beer which she gladly took and takes a swig from it.

she was having fun until she felt someone grab her waist and started grinding on her. she attempted to wiggled out of the grasp of the person, “get off!” she growls.

“come on, don’t be bitch.”

that voice, it was fucking elijoh. [y/n]’s face contorted into anger, as best as she could in her intoxicated state she concentrated on stomping on his foot.

elijoh yelped and pulled his hands away from her. “what the fuck, chill bro.”

“chill? why don’t you stop harassing me!” the drunk girl shouts, getting up to his face. at this point a crowd had circled around them.

anakin had been dozing off but was brought back by her yelling. 

“harassing you?” he scoffs and pushed her, causing her to lose her balance and fall down.

“hey get away from her!” anakin yelled as he ran into the small circle. all the attention shifted to the blond.

“and what are you going to do?” elijoh hisses back. anakin lit his lightsaber, the crowd that had gathered around them gasped. elijoh backed away at the sudden threat.

“anakin put that away now,” she commands, “i’ve got this.” 

anakin helps her up and without a second thought, the drunk girl slaunders to the him, raising her fist and punches him square in the nose as hard as she could. a crack resonated through the room. elijoh groaned in pain as he held his nose in his hands, blood gushing out.

[y/n] quietly mutters in pain as she cradles her hand. she peers up at anakin who stood beside her with his mouth agape.

“i was not expecting that.” he says in disbelief. “come on we have to go now!” she pleads, bringing him out of his state of shock. [y/n] grabs his arm and attempting to leave but she stumbles. anakin swiftly catches her, “i’ve got you,” he wraps an arm around her waist and the other around his neck. 

“you fucking bitch!” elijoh fumes in the distance with blood dripping from his face. he started to chase after them. 

“quickly!!” she yells as anakin gets on the bike, he helps her get on and he peddles like his life depended on it. 

[y/n] wraps her arms around him and leans her body into his back, putting her head on the back of his shoulder. she stares up at the night sky with half of her face being squished on the blond’s back.

“everything’s so pretty.” she drunkenly mumbles into his back. “what was that?” he asks.

“the sky’s so pretty tonight.” anakin slows his peddling and peers up to the sky. 

“i guess so” he utters, “hey i never got the chance to ask you, but are you hurt?” he doesnt get an answer. he takes a hand of the steering and reaches back to tap her shoulder but instead touches her head. 

the blond turns his head to see that she had fallen asleep on him. “she's certainly something.” he whispers lowly to himself.

anakin peddled all the way back to the manor, he delicately carried her to her room so as to not wake her. he carefully took off the wings from her back and her shoes so as to not wake her.

the blond then tucked her into her bed, he turned to leave but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“thank you, i had fun tonight.” she gives him a soft grin. “me too.” he says, sharing the same expression.

“good night, anakin”

“good night [y/n]”

**Author's Note:**

> tl/dr: [y/n] is angry that the jedi ruined her hot girl summer smh


End file.
